


Above and Beyond (the Call of Duty)

by uena



Series: The Road to Hell (is Paved With Good Intentions) [7]
Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Dirty Bad Wrong, Introspection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:00:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedikiah is willing to do almost anything to keep the Annex Program going. No matter the side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above and Beyond (the Call of Duty)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hope_calaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope_calaris/gifts).



Jedikiah’s coming to realize that this might have been a mistake. He’s trailing John with his eyes as he gets off his lap and goes to his knees in front of him, opens his belt, his pants’ button, pulls down his zipper. Jedikiah can’t deny that he’s … losing focus.

Heat is pooling in his gut, a mixture of satisfaction and want, and he can’t stop himself from watching the expression on John’s face change from nervous determination to exhilaration and back again.

He’s the one who allowed this to happen, the one who didn’t really do anything to block John’s advances. Because John is an _asset_ , important to the cause, to everything he’s been trying to accomplish – but he’s also the boy he took from an abusive foster parent so many years ago, the kid he watched grow up, the young man who’s always looked at him with something too close to affection in his eyes.

The affection is still there, right now, while John is looking up at him through his lashes – and that’s a really dangerous trick, Jedikiah would very much like to know where John learned to do that.

He should probably stop him, not allow this thing between them to go any further, now that the nervous energy, all the pent up fear and doubt has left John’s body together with his release.

But he knows John. He knows that John would take what everyone else could recognize as a prudent decision as rejection, proof that Jedikiah doesn’t want him, is maybe even disgusted by him.

Because John tends to do that. He always blames himself for everything, everything’s always his fault. Even as a kid he took it upon himself to feed his foster siblings, took care of them as best he could, stole and fought, and starved himself for them.

He’s never really stopped to do that, it never even occurred to him to be selfish. Now it’s others of his kind at Ultra he tries to take care of, although he really doesn’t need to. Ultra is taking care of them just fine.

And if Jedikiah stops him now, all John will take away from the situation is that he got to enjoy himself and Jedikiah didn’t – when that really wasn’t the point of the exercise.

Jedikiah didn’t lie to John when he told him he wanted to help, he just wasn’t quite honest about his motivation. Not that he said a word about his motivation to John – if at all, he’s been lying by omission.

He’s getting good at that.

What he’s not getting good at is building up a resistance to John’s touch, the sweet, honest eagerness in his eyes. He wouldn’t be the first man to fall for a pretty face and a warm body, and the way John’s pulling at his clothes with trembling fingers is just too appealing to resist.

“You want me to help you with anything?” he asks, and is appalled by the arousal he can hear in his voice. He’s a doctor. John is a research project. He should be clinical about this.

John doesn’t answer. He’s been slightly overwhelmed all through what’s happened between them, and he’s still overwhelmed right now. Jedikiah can tell. It really shouldn’t charm him so much. Nor should it arouse or gratify him.

“I got this,” John says, full of empty bravado, but then his hands are on Jedikiah’s cock, pulling him out of his pants.

“I can see that,” is all that Jedikiah manages in return.

John’s answering smile is small and private, trembling at the corners, and then he’s looking at Jedikiah from under his lashes again. “What do you want me to do?”

That’s a very dangerous question.

“Only what you’re comfortable with,” is the only acceptable answer, at least for the moment. The future certainly holds a different, more demanding one, but they’re not quite there yet.

He doesn’t expect John to just lean forward and take him into his mouth, but then he doesn’t know _what_ he expected. John has only ever tried to give his best. At everything.

He goes too deep too fast, and he chokes, of course he does, but the wet heat of his mouth had Jedikiah close his eyes, if only for a few seconds.

“Go slow, take your time,” he says, puts his hand on John’s head, strokes his hair. “There’s no rush.”

He won’t ask John if this is what he wants – John _believes_ it is, and that’s all that matters. He will handle the fallout later. He always does.

John leans into his touch eagerly, like a puppy. He inhales, slowly and deeply, and then just as slowly exhales, the warm air of his breath directly over his cock making Jedikiah bite his lip. “That’s it,” he whispers encouragingly. “Relax.”

John hums and opens his mouth again, closing it around the tip of Jedikiah’s erection and putting his right hand around the shaft.

“Mind your teeth,” Jedikiah says, his voice dangerously low. It draws a chuckle out of John, sending bolts of pleasure up and down Jedikiah’s spine.

Normally, John wouldn’t be his type. He’s too young, too inexperienced, not yet grown into his body or his personality.

But Jedikiah hasn’t been this turned on in years, so maybe he was wrong about his type. His fingers glide into Johns hair and get a grip, gentle and reassuring, guide him slowly up and down.

“This is good,” he murmurs, and he doesn’t have to lie. John may be sloppy and inexperienced, but he’s also eager, trusting and enjoying himself so much that he’s moaning around the cock in his mouth. “You’re very good at this, John.”

He sees John’s eyes roll back into his head, and for some reason that does it for him more than anything else. His world narrows down to the wet heat encircling his cock, and he’s already dangerously close to coming.

It may have been a while since he’s been with somebody, but that’s not really an excuse.

“Come up to me for a second,” he says, pulls John off his cock, and leans forward to kiss him. Their lips meet and it’s sloppy and wet, and John arches up and crowds into him, plasters himself against Jedikiah’s body.

John’s still in his pyjamas, they’re both fully clothed, and it shouldn’t be so hot, shouldn’t add to the electrifying heat between them. Jedikiah drags John back onto his lap, has him straddle his hips, pushes John’s pants down as far as they go and takes them both in hand.

He’s not surprised that John’s hard again, not surprised by the groan working its way out of John’s throat or the sudden ferocity with which he’s kissing him back.

In the end, he’s surprised by his own orgasm, dragged out of him by the way John’s squirming on his lap, sucking on his tongue … his fingers clawing into the back of his suit jacket, almost tearing the expensive fabric.

John follows him over the edge, oversensitive and panting into his mouth afterwards, and Jedikiah gently releases his hold of them, leans his forehead against John’s, closes his eyes.

He can’t stop the breathless chuckle from leaving his throat. “My dry-cleaner will never stop judging me.”


End file.
